Salvation To A Demon In This Beautiful Cruel World
by MagentaCrystal59
Summary: She had experienced a lot of anguish throughout her years as a soldier. From Cadet to Squad Leader and being a veteran as one of the strongest soldiers, but this expedition was a major toil that trumped the others...She thought she was ready to die today, to die for him or with him...yet fate had other plans for her.


**_(WARNING! This OC pairing between Erwin Smith and Olivia Dale(OC) contains spoilers for Chapter 84 of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. If you haven't reached this part yet, don't read further unless you don't mind spoilers or your searching for stuff like this for paying tribute to someone. I might change the title to something fitting if suggestions are given as well as the cover in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! *salutes*)_**

She had experienced a lot of anguish throughout her years as a soldier. From Cadet to Squad Leader and being a veteran as one of the strongest soldiers, but this expedition was a major toil that trumped the others by soldier count, and the deaths of Eld, Petra, Gunter and Oluo. She thought she was ready to die today, to die for him or with him...yet fate had other plans for her.

When lying on the grassy plain, the sky with a few swirls of white clouds, it was like waking up from a dream than a nightmare considered to be a living hell. But nightmares can crawl back from the pain from a stone grazed neck...or the feeling of blood of the now many fallen comrades.

Looking around the scene of a massacre, the 13th Commander, Erwin Smith's body lay under the carcass of his horse. Not finding the strength to raise her feet, she could only crawl to the fallen man on her hands and knees to his side. His side had a gaping hole that leaked out blood and was barely breathing, but to the veteran female soldier Olivia Dale, she didn't phase from it.

He was always prepared, even if lives were the cost. She'd known that throughout her career as a Survey Corp member. Oh how she changed from joining this cause from being the chirpy, optimistic cadet who carves dead soldiers from wood to comfort the greiving families of the victims. She owed a lot to this cause as it built up her abilities, reunited her baby sister with her real family just as she promised for many years, trust in others more than family, her own freedom of choice and special of all actually love someone.

Olivia wouldn't deny admitting the small possibility of this happening, as both were persuing goals of their own, one paying the ultimate price as soldiers lives while the other refused to drag anyone down with her. But...after the rescue mission which resulted in Erwin losing an arm did she realise these feelings.

But she didn't accept them, not yet at least. She had that promise to her sister still in progress and bringing him to her personal matter was the last thing on her mind. Even so, she wondered if he heard her say this from her supposed death, which lead to a family reunion and so much more which ended as Historia becoming queen did they begin to grow closer.

Then there was that _night..._ Before this expedition began did they express how they feel and could only hope to last an eternity as if titans never existed aside from the two of them. And he was honestly her first, in her 30's and no other man came ito her boundaries but him and were wiling to make the most of it. After all, they were retaking Wall Maria, which would seem like the final hurdle for the wall's civillians and a new beginning to know what was in the Yeager's basement.

That thought brought Olivia out of her reflection to see that they were so close to the truth. She began to feel guilty that she achieved her goal and Erwin didn't. Also, it made her aware of another living soldier's prescence and one who was standing on his feet. Together, both carried the soldier back to the wall as fast as they can, hoping to save him.

But the blight extended even within as the race against time to save a person lead to a crucial dilema between choosing two to save. The Colossal Titan destroyed all of Hange's unit, but the near majority her former squad leader's group, Squad Levi was still alive alon with him and Hange. And near was because Armin was on the brink of death as well, completely burned from the 60 meter titan's steam from the process which resulted in Bertholdt's capture.

Personally, Olivia wanted nothing more than for Erwin to recieve the serum just so he can see what was in the basement for the sake of fairness. He fought for freedom and truth instead of vengence, even if he had to become a "demon" to get through and discover it. Or perhaps she just wanted him to live on once more to die together hand in hand. Just like Charlie and Daniella.

But she wasn't blind to how the other soldiers in her sister's squad have improved over these months, and she wasn't unaware of Armin's stratigic capabilities. Even so, she questioned if he cold handle the fact of taking another life after doing so before from what she had heard. However, this Levi's choice to make as he held the serum.

Watching with Levi and Hange from the roof, she witnessed Bertholdt's demise by the chosen victim to save. Olivia could see her little sister, Gwen's face with sadness as she witnessed one of her saviors who rescued her in Trost get eaten by the titan form of Armin Arlert.

But the rest of her gaze remained on the now peaceful body of her late Commander. His last sentence of words were his childhood question to his father, something he was enslaved by rather than a goodbye to her, but their fingers entwined after raising his hand and that was more than enough for her. Now it seemed she had another reason to stay in this cruel world.

Levi and Hange allowed her to have time alone as they head towards the others who were crowding around Armin reamerging from the titan as a shifter. Considering Eren still has the key to the basement, she intended to carry Erwin's body there. Even though he's already gone from this beautiful cruel world it seemed the least that could be done for him now.

Taking the emerald bolo tie from his neck, she equipped for herself as a memento or for safe keeping for the now Commander Hange and cluched it tightly with her other hand. _"Bring salvation to a supposed demon from this beautiful cruel world..."_ she pleaded before finally letting her tears fall free. She laened forward to place a tender gentle kiss to his lips as she watched him have his deserved sleep.

"Rest peacefully, Erwin. I'll carry on your promise, with the burdens we all share."

* * *

 _ **R.I.P Commander Erwin Smith... :'(**_

 _ **Honestly, I'm SO SAD that Erwin's gone!**_  
 _ **He's one of my favourite characters in the series. And I won't deny that I support Eruri all the way!**_

 _ **I'm seriously hoping Eren still has that key for the basement! I'll flip if he lost it when transforming or Zeke got it or something.**_

 _ ** _Damn, I really wish I could add more to this like dialogue, but until I get over fears of becoming OOC, this will_ do for now. I hope you enjoyed this little thing. Feel free to favourite and review ^-^**_


End file.
